saga of the golden sword guardians book 2 kingdom of darkness
by zachary.techman
Summary: So you're wondering how I came to be locked in this vessel of a cube like ship? Wonder no more for I can tell you my story, or our story. I'm sure that if any of my new companions in arms heard this, they would be either laughing at my attempt to write this or would be just going to practice with their weapons. Maybe Ryu, meta, or Taskmaster would read it, but then again not.
1. Chapter 1 New tragities, new ally's

Welcome to the second book in this trilogy known as the golden sword guardian saga.

The chapters will be focused mainly on Sora and the guardians. if you see 3 horizontal bar characters, it is the sign of a character shifting. Italics equals characters thoughts. Anything past any of this is third person.

Enjoy the first chapter of this second fic. Rated t for actiony parts, and for paranoia.

―――Sora

So your wondering how I came to be locked in this vessel of a cube like ship? Wonder no more for I can tell you my story, or our story. I'm sure that if any of my new companions in arms heard this, they would be either laughing at my attempt to write this or would be just flat out going to practice with there weapons. Maybe Ryu, meta, or Taskmaster would read it, but then again maybe not. anyway it all began like normal, Donald, goofy, and I were exploring a world for all signs of heartless or a keyhole. I know what you're thinking: he'll stop it with his magic, but then again, there are just some things magic cannot overcome. Anyway it all started on another world.

Goofy smiled as he looked to sora a question forming: "so Sora, you do any looking into the next world we're visiting"? As a matter of fact no. You think it has a keyhole? "I'm certain it does". Donald and goofy swopped looks for a second before donald asked the question that was on there minds. you think the King is in this world? No, I believe he decided to remain back at the island. You know how he and queen many are. Goofy and donald pushed sora out of the way of a incoming wave of dark energy that encircled his friends, and left them as heartless. Donald, Goofy, nooooooooooo. Sora set his jaw in anger. You'll pay for this. "If you want them back little keyblader, join me and use the keyblade to unlock hearts for my organisation. I'll never join you, go back to the darkness. So be it, little pest, heartless: kill him! Together the heartless charged. Sora frowned as he drew his keyblade. _ I don't have much of a choice here, the only cause of action is to use the keyblade. I new I should have taken that brake on the gummy ship. That's it, the gummy ship!_ Sora hit a button on a wrist mounded ship in a bottle and the ship expanded outward to encase the keyblader. With haste he tried to hit the start button, but as he took off into the air, one of the heartless through its spear, lodging into the ships hull. Sora began to lose oxygen rapidly. He tried to patch it up with magic, but it was not to be as the ship began to crash, until it was a wreck even worse, it caught on fire, sora inside, the heartless all flocked inside the ship to devour the heart of the keyblader. There was only one word Sora could scream at that moment in time. Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp

――Elsewhere

In the same world, a kilometer away.

A orange haired individual with pale blue eyes and a scar running down the left side of his cheek was at the church for the last time. "Why did that necromancer decide to bring me back after all these years dead?", the vampire general asked. "Because he saw a grater purpose for you, I don't know, but I do get a glimpse of people's futures. In your last future death was assured however you have a second chance now. In this future I can see you leading a group of individuals against the forces of evil. "I am no hero." answered the vampire. "I will lead this group, but I will not do anything of the heroic fashion like leap through a burning building to save a distressed maiden, in the clan I come from you either find your way out or you die trying." said the vampire. What is the name of the group anyways?" the vampire asked. The golden sword guardians." said the priest, but that is neither here nor there. "What if you had a assistant though." the priest countered. "I would help him or her to a certain point, but after that they will need to fight there own battles. "I can't offer you much, but I can give you some advice." said the priest. The first guardian is near by, in trouble, if you are in time, he will make a excellent medic and a great fighter to have by your side. The second guardian is in another time stream, ask your friend you just rescued about the halbird, you should find what you need. From there let your fellow allies guide you. "Tell the necromancer whom raised me from the dead I won't forget him, and if the time comes to pay him back, I will." said the general as he walked out of the church, then began to hit flitting speed. As he was flitting, he payed attention for anything out of the ordinary. Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! The vampire general turned around, zooming in on a burning ship. it reminded him of a memory long forgotten. One where he lost his senses and killed almost a entire crew. The voice had come from a teen, but why was he in a burning machine, and what is going on with the shadows aboard that ship? Then the general realise something else, there moving! He hit flitting speed against all hope, hang on kid, I am coming.

――Back on the ship with Sora.

The keyblader was cornered with no chance of escape. _ What a terrible way to go, and I'll never get to see Kiry or Riku again._ Closing his eyes, the keyblader prepared for his death... he waited, but it never came. Sora opened his eyes to see a surprise. A man with orange hair fighting off the heartless with a slue of marshal-arts, and knives. The heartless were trying to fall back but they had nowhere to run, some of them tried to take the man by surprise, but he turned around unusually quickly, and slashed them to pieces with his nails. Sora could tell he was beginning to tire, so he through a potion to the man which he looked at with suspicion then decided to drink it. The man then gave sora a nod then mouthed thanks, as he continued his aggressive onslaught. Sora decided to provide support for the man at that point zapping the heartless with fire, lightning, and ice spells. Together the two defeated the heartless swarm, sending them back to their corridors of darkness. "Who are you, you certainly aren't like anyone I have come across in my travels." "Same can be said for you as well, key wielding one. "You aren't involved with this organization 13 are you? "Who is this organisation 13?" "There a group of no bod... forget it, I doubt there the masterminds behind these attacks, but why me at all. "Your key could be the reason, all the light it attracts its no wonder I haven't burned up." Sora really looked then at the man then did a double take as he saw ten scars on his finger tips. You're not human. "Ah, I see you noticed those. I am a reincarnated vampire, long story, but I'll tell you once we can get you somewhere safe to recover, those shadowy things really had it in for you huh?" They are heartless, and I'm surprised you handled them as well as you did without a keyblade. "Keyblade?" Looks like we both have things to share. Oh, I never got your name. "I did not ask for yours either." My name's Sora. "Larten Crepsley." Together the two walked in silence until they could find a spot to rest.

―――Other characters point of view, vs heartless

When the vampire general got there, he noticed the boy was cornered by the shadowy looking beings, seeing no choice, he decided to bring the fight to them. snapping his fingers he seemed to disappear to the heartless, until one of them got felled by a surprise karate-chop, coming from a vampire, it was deadly, forcing the heartless to fly in the direction of one of its ally's that was about to stab the boy which instead impaled its comrade with a thrown spear. The vampire slashed at the offending heartless with his nails 10 deadly blades that shredded through its very being. The next heartless warped in for a stab to the back, but the vampire through one of his knives behind him, skewering it in the center of its core. After that he speed blitzed the heartless into killing each other, while offing the smarter ones with his 10 deadly blades. One of the heartless got to close and was met with a low nail jab. one of them tried to dive bomb him but was met with a uppercut catching the thing sinter mass. At this rate the general was tiring out fast, but the boy had a look of renewed hope in his eyes and through him an obscure potion. The general gave the boy a suspicious look, then after seeing the boy mouthing safe he consumed the contents. He felt much better, and charged the army again, his strength rekindled. The boy was shooting beams out of his oversized looking key, wiping out a tun of heartless that ganged up on the vampire, in return he through a heartless right into the path of a blizzard spell. The last heartless the two of them offed together with the vampire running up to it as it tried to throw itself at the boy intending to blow them both up, but he did not give it the chance as he grabbed it, then through it into a upward keyblade strike from the boy. The vampire ran up to the boy checking for injuries, and found a few of them, it was a wonder the boy was not in any discomfort, then again if he was, he was hiding it very well. "Who are you, you certainly aren't like anyone I have come across in my travels." "Same can be said for you as well, key wielding one. "You aren't involved with this organization 13 are you? "Who is this organisation 13?" "There a group of no bod... forget it, I doubt there the masterminds behind these attacks, but why me at all. "Your key could be the reason, all the light it attracts its no wonder I haven't burned up." The boy looked at the general then focused on the man's fingers then did a double take as he saw ten scars. You're not human. "Ah, I see you noticed those. I am a reincarnated vampire, long story, but I'll tell you once we can get you somewhere safe to recover, those shadowy things really had it in for you huh?" They are heartless, and I'm surprised you handled them as well as you did without a keyblade. "Keyblade?" Looks like we both have things to share. Oh, I never got your name. "I did not ask for yours either." My name's Sora. "Larten Crepsley." together the two began to look for a spot to rest.

――Transition

Sora began to tire the encounter with the heartless had taken a major toll on his body. Larten seeing his charge fatigued breathed the special knock out gas into the boy's system when he was about to tell him something, and he was out like a light, the vampire catching the boy before placing him on his back, and hitting flitting speed. The vampire then came to a crypt, then found a coffin to head into for the night, or was it day, that key weapon was really jamming his radar. Larten opened a coffin, carefully set sora inside, bunkering down in the coffin with his sleeping charge, he made a silent decision. _ No heartless are going to have you, not if I have a say in the matter. Sleep well Sora, for tomorrow your journey as a guardian begins._

_Chapter 2 coming soon, and how I love oxfords concise dictionary._


	2. Chapter 2 heartless vs circus trickery

Welcome readers to chapter 2that is all I have to say fore this note.

-Larten

I watched the boy sleep and figured he'd be alright inside the coffin, so I went to go hunting. Hitting flitting speed I dashed off to kill a fox or something close by. 

I found something I could get easily, it seemed a human had died so I decided to do some blood bottling, the blood was fresh tasting, and so I filled the bottles to the top. After gutting a fox with my nails, I drank the sweet mercury, then headed back to the coffin to find the boy under attack? _More of these dark things? Let's see how bad this situation is…_

I looked to see them about to touch the boy's chest. _No, I will not allow them to kill him! _I blocked the things hands, or tried to block them, but they just went through as if my nails passed thro_ugh wasn't there, and continued towards sora's chest. I can't stop them, and what's worse, the boy's key seems to be the only answer. _I tried to wield the key blade, but it kept coming back to the boy. Finally I realized there was nothing I could do, but as I was about to give up, something happened. "Giving up already?" said a cloaked figure in a trench coat like uniform. I thought you were stronger then this? "Who are you?" "Roxas, and look around you, it seems one of your vampire brethren left you something, the shadowy person pointed to a familiar looking object or to me it was familiar. "Is that the stone of blood? "No, and yes, Roxas confirmed hurry, I don't think I can last much longer. I reached for the stone of blood, only to have it, and my weapon, a sword I had brought from the church disappear and a new weapon was in my hand, it looked like a key blade, but had a new key chain, which resembled a magicians hat the key chain seemed to be called trickery of the illusionist. "I must go back, can you make me a promise"? "I figured it wouldn't be a bad thing if I accepted it". "Protect Sora and those he and you will meet, and watch out for penguins with giant hammers. "Okay?" The person seemed to disappear without a trace.

I then realized time had frozen during that point for the dark looking things were about to attack Sora, this time, I parried the attack with my new weapon, then did a upward thrust into the dark thing, destroying it. More though kept appearing, and if I let my guard down a second, Sora was dead. Time for a new approach. Before one of them could stab at Sora, I snapped my fingers, which seemed to distract their eyes, while I flitted in and pulled him out of the way, to them, it looked like I made him appear near me, which was what I wanted them to think. I then smiled to myself, let's see how well their eyes are…

The first thing that came to mind was making Sora disappear, but question was, how to do it… _Hmm, if I were a normal person, where would I hide another person"?_ The answer came to me, nowhere the eye could work with. I then crept quietly through the shadows until I found a theater, this would be fun.

"I looked around to see more appearing, I decided to look and actually get a peek at what exactly I was dealing with. The first one that appeared seemed to be matching my flitting speed, which is not good. I think I will ask Sora about these things later. The one that kept coming was ganing on me fast, I knew I had to do something quickly, but I wanted to see what it was, and its week point, if any. The thing seemed to have the skeleton of a ant, a red kings crown with a white looking wig wich flowed down, was that a lions main? Wow, no wonder that thing seemed to be keeping up… There was only 1 option, stop it in its tracks. Using my new weapon, the creature was no more, but then there were still more out there. "I was able to get to the theater, but as I arrived the dorrs slammed shut, and I was locked out. I looked around to see dark figure on the stage, was that… A dark version of the sleeping key blader? Yes it really looked that way… He seemed to look like his counterpart except for a more faded appearance. This won't be easy. I opened the hat and the key blade and wielder disappeared inside it, the dark counterpart wasted no time, and attacked.

I blocked every one of his attacks he was using, then retaliated with a pommel strike which did nothing but go through him, the dark looking Sora kept attacking relentlessly, but I blocked and counter attacked with deadly sword attacks of my own. He was not even fazed though, but I could tell I was slowing down. I better end this quickly, or the dark things will have won. I feinted weakness and the thing went to strike when I rolled away. Now for my next trick, a rabbit from a hat… I pulled out Sora's key blade, and plunged it through the center of the dark counterpart, dissolving it into nothing. I pulled the boy from the hat, as he awoke… "What happened, and How did I get here Larten?" "I will explain the hole thing, but first what were those things, you have explaining to do.


	3. the story, and the voyage to dreamland

Chapter 3 of golden sword guardian's book 2 is here!

Transition chapter into dreamland, some explanations from Sora, and some news at the end concerning the teams. Don't worry, its good news.

Enjoy the chapter.

"What happened, and How did I get here Larten?" "I will explain the whole thing, but first what were those things, Sora? you have explaining to do.

"They are called Heartless, they are made from the darkness inside a person's heart. There's a lot to tell, so I need to get started. Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are, in fact, manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". "Hmm, interesting, continue." "Anyway, let's see… Sora racked his brain for more information he could give the vampire. Then something clicked. Heartless are the primary enemies of key bladers such as myself, and now, you. "I am not a Key blade wielder, this weapon is just special. "Call it what you want, but your sword is not just a normal sword." Interjected Sora. "Fair enough, continue. "They come in many varieties I have even seen a few ones that had car like exteriors." Sora said. I shall tell you about everything I know now, please do not interrupt, or it might take all night. "Okay, I will not interrupt you, please begin." instructed Larten.

Building on Ansem the Wise's research into the nature of the heart, two of his apprentices, Xehanort and Master Xehanort's co-conspirator, Braig, experimented on people's hearts without his knowledge, convincing Ansem's other apprentices, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, to assist them.

During the experiments, Xehanort discovered the Heartless, and one of them leads him to the heart of Radiant Garden. After further studying them, he created the first Emblem Heartless.

After discovering his apprentices' experiments and realizing his error in trying to interfere with the nature of the heart, Ansem the Wise ordered his apprentices to cease their research. However, they overthrew Ansem, banishing him to the Realm of Darkness while Xehanort took his name. Their continued experiments eventually led the group to lose their hearts, turning them into Heartless and Nobodies, and Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, began planning to find and take the power of Kingdom Hearts.

In the meantime, the Heartless consumed most of that world, leaving only Hollow Bastion, and they began spreading to other worlds. Ansem began manipulating Maleficent and her allies to use the Heartless in their bid to conquer all worlds and take Kingdom Hearts.

Maleficent sent the Heartless to invade many worlds, to consume their hearts and search for the seven Princesses of Heart. Many of her allies used the Heartless to advance their own plans, in many cases to conquer their own worlds. I encountered Heartless within a dream I had, the dream also included a Darkside. A few days later, when Riku, a friend of mine opened the door to the heart of our world, the Heartless invaded in massive, numbers, and they succeeded in devouring the islands, despite me obtaining the Keyblade.

1 story telling later…

"That is a lot to take in." said Larten, but then again I guess when you are the hero of many a world, it all can get easier. "Agreed, now let's head to dreamland." Exclaimed Sora getting up and running happily toward what he hoped would be a gateway into that realm. "Hold on, get back here… Larten had no choice but to hit flitting speed, but then the vampire had to admit, the keyblader sure was in a good mood.

The 2 stopped at a fountain. "Larten, you think this could be a gateway?" "No, it doesn't feel right to be a gateway." Sora frowned "What should we do?" "We should head for a ship somewhere, but question is, where is someone whom will take us aboard?" asked the vampire. "Heartless are attacking a man with a badge that says Starfleet." Said Sora looking at the badge. "Starfleet, hmm, why do I get the feeling this is not a coincidence?" asked the vampire. "No idea really, but we need a way to dreamland, so we better go and help before whomever he is gets his heart devoured." Answered Sora. "How do you know it is a he?" "See the beard?" asked Sora with a grin. "Ah, you my friend should know facial hair is not everything." The vampire chuckled. "You know, I never got to hear your story, Will you tell me about your world?" asked Sora seriously. "You told me your story, I guess it would not hurt to let you in to my back story." Said the vampire thoughtfully.

Third persons point of view…

Captain Pike was not having a good day, first his ship has to break down, then number 1 decided to prank him with the help of the crew, and now these things that looked like ant looking creatures were attacking him. Captain Pike tried to reach for his communicator, but the things were preventing him from getting to it. _I need to get a message to my ship somehow, and my Phaser doesn't work on these things. If I don't think of something quickly, my next trip into space won't happen._ Captain Pike was about to assess his options, when someone shot a fire spell, frying the dark things on him, another person with orange hair pushed the captain out of the way, as he took the hit for him. "Go, we will not let these heartless pass." Said the orange haired individual to the captain. "You sure you can handle them by yourselves?" "He and I are more then it seems, we can handle these things, now go!" the supposed man instructed. "What are your names?" asked the captain. "He is Sora, and my name is Larten Crepsley." answered the orange haired man. "My name is Christopher Pike of the starship Enterprise. "Enterprise? Never heard of that ship before." "Anyway, we are headed to a planet called Dreamland, you ever hear of it?" asked Larten, stabbing a heartless through the head. "No, but I have once saw a planet with the place on it, I believe the computer called it popstar?" answered Christopher. "Okay, Sora, how are those heartless coming along?" "Larten, I am pleased to report that there all dead, you can stop swinging your sword around at nothing now.." Sora reported. "I was not swinging my sword, I was practicing swinging it at invisible enemies." The vampire interjected. "Right… and I suppose the world must have also spun around on its access while you were doing that?" the captain teased. "Pike, shut up." Answered Larten, smiling. The 3 laughed before Pike turned on his communicator. "This is Spock, what seems to be the situation here captain?" "None Mr. Spock, 3 to beam up." Answered the captain. In a flash, Larten, Sora, and the starship captain were gone.

"Helmsman set a course for the planet Popstar please." Said captain Pike. "Will do sir, what about the 2 visitors?" asked the helmsman. "I need to talk with them about something, there is a mark on the back of my hand." the captain answered. Number 1, you have the bridge.

"So Larten, I can tell you and the boy swinging the key are not normal people?" asked the captain. "He is normal, or as normal as it gets when you are a world traveler like he is." Answered Larten. "I haven't heard his story yet, so there's nothing I can say about him, but he is a good person otherwise you and I would not be here." Answered Sora. "I think it is time you learned about my past." "You sure you want to tell your story this quickly?" asked the captain. "He was forthcoming with me about the heartless, it is time I did the same for him." Sora smiled, "You have time captain?" "My first officer is taking control of the bridge, sure." "Where to begin." Pondered the orange haired man, scratching his scar. It all started in a factory with a foreman named Traz. (Read saga's of Larten Crepsley and Derrin Shan to find out the rest.)

"Captain, we've arrived at popstar." Said Spock. "Okay, Crepsley, Sora, to the transportation room please?" said captain pike. Together the trio went to the transportation room. The transporter chief was by the controller. The Vampire and keyblader stepped on the platform. "Before you go, I want to ask you something." "Anything captain." Answered Larten. Can I come along with you? "I don't see the problem in it." Answered Sora. "His responsibility is to his crew." Whispered Larten to the keyblader, but he does share the same mark as the both of us. "We have a mark?" asked Sora. "Look on your hand." Answered the vampire, pointing to a mark on the back of his hand. "Ah, you think it means something?" "Precisely my friend, Sora went and put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Your time will come when you will be needed, You are important, otherwise we wouldn't have crossed paths. "Okay, and thank you both." Answered the captain. The captain then turned the dial about to hit the button. "Energize." Said the captain, and the 2 disappeared.

*How did you like that chapter? I know I enjoyed it, and there are going to be secret guardians, you just met one of them, in that of captain Pike of the original series of star trek. The next 1 will not be revealed until the MVC ark, and by that time, this story will be updated to include him on the marvel vs Capcom side. All I will give clues is to be the Occupation, and the weapon. Bounty hunter, beam sword. That is all fore this chapter, and have a good night everyone, this one was done at 11:51 pm.


End file.
